


whish i could be part of that world

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Except in reverse, Gen, Little Mermaid Elements, Swimming, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Molly finds herself in the water.





	whish i could be part of that world

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt photo friday #16 on pillowfort.

When she was seven years old, Molly learnt to swim. 

It was the first time her father let go and allowed her to brave the waters on her own. Of course, they were only the shallow waters of the kiddy pool, but the symbolism of it all was never lost on her.

It was this singular moment that made Molly Weasley grow up tying her freedom to the water.

She swam whenever she could. Ran out into the rain. Spent hours upon hours standing in the shower, trying to feel every drop. Water was her solace and her security.

By the time she started Hogwarts, the only thing she really wanted to be was submerged.

Her first letter home spoke of nothing but the lake; the glide over it in the little boat, her fingers breaking through the surface right next to it; the view under the surface through the windows of her common room.

The mermaids spoke to her. The water called her. Hogwarts was home.

*

When Percy Weasley was pulled from bed by a panicked flu call from Headmistress McGonagall at four in the morning, six years after his eldest daughter started Hogwarts, terror for his younger daughter shook him. Lucy, very much unlike her sister, was soft, vulnerable, and accident prone to a truly troubling degree. So when his eyes fell on her sheepish expression once he entered the head office, all he could feel was relief.

That blissful feeling only lasted until Headmistress McGonagall explained that Molly was, in fact, missing. 

As he listened to the teachers discussing her disappearance in panic, he looked out the window into the miserable early morning. The rain was pouring, occasional lightning striking in the distance, but his eyes fell on the stormy waters of the lake. Very occasionally, he could see a lilac glint break through the surface, followed with a shock of bright red. In the flash of lightning, he saw a cloud of glistening red hair and suddenly, he knew. 

He could almost hear his daughter's tinkling laughter, could almost see the bright, giddy smile on her face. And, with another flash of lightning, he could see her breaking water, arms around a mer-boy, head thrown back.

Slowly, he turned to Lucy with a questioning look. When she shrugged, he gave her a small smile.

To the gathered teachers, he said “Leave it be, I'm sure she'll be back by breakfast.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Read the sequel [and i could be part of your world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894234).


End file.
